Universo
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Para ele, era complicado. Sempre foi. Mas observá-lo, em sua imensidão, estava entre as coisas que mais gostava de fazer na vida. E, por não fazer parte dele, acabou por destruí-lo.
1. Origem

_Origem_

Ele não lembrava de qual havia sido sua primeira visão. Mas, por relatos de seu pai, mais tarde, ele saberia de seu primeiro gesto. A primeira coisa que Peter Pettigrew fez, logo após nascer, foi olhar pela janela.

Seus olhinhos de criança focaram-se no céu estrelado e de lá não saíram, nem mesmo quando o pai pegou-o no colo e abraçou-o firmemente. Para Peter, não havia nada mais belo do que as estrelas, e era com uma devoção quase absurda que ele as observava.

Jamais conseguiu mapeá-las. E isso só aumentou seu fascínio.

N/A: Então... É meio absurdo pensar numa fic focada no Peter, né? Mas eu não resisti. Claro, ODEIO-O, mas considero-o um personagem pra lá de interessante, e me irrita MUITO a forma como o povo o desperdiça nas fanfics. Logo, minha mente mitolada formou Uma coleção de ficlets focadas nele. Tenho uma boa parte já escrita e postarei conforme der xD Espero que gostem.


	2. Surdez

_**Surdez**_

Peter pegou os lápis de cor e encaminhou-se para a janela. Subindo em um banco, sentou-se no parapeito e olhou para cima.

As estrelas o olharam de volta.

O menino observou-as por alguns instantes, e concluiu, no alto de seus três anos, que elas não tinham as cinco pontas que as outras crianças desenhavam. Eram redondas.

Ele sabia que usar o lápis branco seria inútil, então pegou o preto e verificou que era a cor exata da imensidão que agrupava as estrelas. Mas Peter não gostava de preto. Lembrava-lhe seus olhos. Pegou o lápis azul escuro, que lhe lembrava os olhos do pai, e sorriu.

Os dedos pequenos fecharam-se em torno do lábis e ele começou a colorir. O branco virava azul e o céu não era azul. Mas, nas mãos de Peter, ele se tornava azul, ele podia corrigir a falha do céu. Ele coloria, sorria e olhava para cima, com cuidado para não perder um detalhe.

Em sua ingenuidade infantil, acreditava estar fazendo um retrato muito fiel. E o lápis passava, desajeitado, entre o branco do papel, fazendo algumas listras, pintando os espaços vazios, deixando apenas alguns buracos no meio do azul. Peter chamou os buracos de estrelas. Mas eles não brilhavam.

Gritos vinham do quarto ao lado. E vinham, e vinham, e vinham, e vinham. Mas Peter Pettigrew não ouvia a discussão de seus pais, perdido na tarefa de colorir seu próprio céu. Um céu azul com estrelas sem brilho.

* * *

N/A: É, eu não resisti. Tentei me segurar, tentei mesmo, mas eu queria muito postar e então decidi que se danasse, porque eu precisava postar isso x)

**Srta Abracadabra:** Em 80 das fics dos marotos, o Peter participa tanto da história quanto uma chaleira, e eu simplesmente odeio isso .-. Tá certo, ele é complicado, mas não precisa excluir o cara da história ù.u Ele ERA um Maroto, afinal. x)

Enfim... Espero que gostem. Eu amei escrever x)


	3. Cores

**_Cores_**

Ele tinha três anos na época e seu amor por estrelas persistia. E Peter continuava tentando retratar o céu. Falhava sucessivamente.

Seus pais nunca entenderam a paixão de Peter por estrelas, mas seu pai costumava achar engraçado. Ele sentava-se ao lado do garoto, sorrindo, e passava-lhe os lápis, ajudando-o. Peter sempre ficava um pouco envergonhado no início, mas depois se acostumava e desenhava em silêncio, com o pai observando-o.

Ao colorir as estrelas, Peter costumava pensar nos olhos de seu pai. Ele achava que, daquela maneira, elas pareciam brilhantes.

* * *

N/A: Então... Demorei, na verdade. Mas gostei do resultado. Prometo que a ladainha com estrelas vai parar logo, aguentem mais um pouco x)

**Srta Abracadabra: **Eu também acho o Peter fofo criança! _/louca/_ Sei lá, a minha imagem mental dele é bem mais generosa do que a da maioria das pessoas, mas eu não consigo imaginar um Maroto feio! Mesmo sendo ele! o.o E a tua imaginação é BEM fértil, hahahaha! Nem passou pela minha cabeça quando escrevi! o,o''

**Lady Murder: **Tentarei te fazer ficar com pena, garanto!x) Valeu pelo prestígio, minha fiel aluna! x) Espero que goste!

Anyway, aqui está o 'capítulo'(se é que dá pra chamar isso de capítulo, mas tudo bem.).


	4. Dor

_**Dor**_

Quando Peter tentou tocar as estrelas pela primeira vez, recebeu os gritos de sua mãe, provavelmente os únicos que ela lhe dera na vida.

Ele havia pulado da janela e seu joelho sangrava, mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foram as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos da mãe, enquanto os seus próprios estavam secos. E foi nelas que Peter se concentrou. Ele nunca vira sua mãe chorar.

Aprendeu, sem dificuldade, que ele podia continuar tentando alcançar as estrelas longe de sua mãe e receberia somente os gritos e lágrimas dela. Palavras de repreensão sem sentido, enquanto lhe fazia um curativo.

Peter gostava, de certa forma, de saber que sua dor causava aquelas lágrimas. Era estranhamente reconfortante.

* * *

N/A: Hora de revelar o lado mais sádico do Peter. Hohohoho. Quero muito postar os próximos capítulos logo x Pela pouca informação que tivemos no livro, a mãe dele deve ter sido muito protetora(guardar um dedo indicador não é pouca coisa não). E creio que o Peter devia gostar disso, de certa forma./sádica/

**Srta Abracadabra: **Arrancar felicidade do Peter é quase uma obrigação, tratando-se dele X Enfim, não revelarei nada HAHAHAHA.

**Lady Murder: **Acho que esse capítulo vai diminuir teu encantamento pelo Peter, HAHAHA. A minha visão dele é parecida com a sua. E criancinhas são apertáveis 3

Enfim, espero que gostem. Universo é rapidinho de atualizar, então nem coloco as atualizações dele nos projetos. É simples x /gosta de escrever ficlets/


	5. Desejo

_**Desejo**_

Quando tinha cinco anos, aproximadamente, ele ouviu a palavra que decidiria o resto de sua vida. Veio dos lábios secos e rosados de sua mãe; e, de tudo o que ela lhe disse, Peter só lhe deu atenção naquele momento.

_Poder._

Peter, ainda muito pequeno para compreender o significado daquele aglomerado de letras, apenas fechou os olhos e saboreou-as lentamente. O gosto nunca deixou seus lábios.

**N/A: **Ok, capítulo curtíssimo, admito, mas necessário. Agora não posso responder a reviews, mas prometo que o farei no próximo.


End file.
